Love
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: Together, they were complete. He would make his own decisions. And she would not be alone. For the twelfth round of the Quidditch thing. OTP: Dramione :3


**A/N: Dedicated to shacklebot (tumblr) for being awesome! :D**

* * *

**Love**

It was outlawed. If his family knew, he would be burned off of his family tree, to leave behind a burn. But rules were made to be broken.

It was a constant in his life; to follow the flow, to listen to whatever they told him to do. But no more. That all changed, now.

She loved her family, but they had already forgotten her. Ron and Harry had both left her for their own families.

They had all moved on. Left her behind, in the darkness. She was so alone. So, so, alone. But no more. That all changed, now.

Together, they were complete. He would make his own decisions. And she would not be alone.

Without one another, they were broken; they depended on each other to live and to survive.

* * *

"I used to hate you…" she whispered, looking down.

"I hated you too… or I believed that I did. I don't think that I ever actually did though." he replied.

"Hate is a strong word. But I hated you all that much." she said, smiling.

"That hurts my feelings!" he said, pretending to be hurt.

She laughed.

The friendship was sprouted. And love would follow it.

* * *

At first, it was a secret.

"Quick, hide!"

But secrets were almost always discovered.

"It's not what it looks like!"

And they began to doubt what was good for them.

"That's enough, I don't need you anymore, I don't want you anymore, you're nothing but a filthy Mudblood!"

"Who said that I ever needed you, or wanted you? You're just a… a stupid Death Eater!"

They knew each others weaknesses all too very well. Hell, they knew each other all too very well.

They told themselves constantly, that they were over. They would never hold hands together, ever again. Never kiss, ever again. Never flirt, never punch, never wink at each other, ever again.

And that was a good thing… right?

* * *

Days would pass, but it felt like weeks. No, it felt like years.

Each day, as they bumped into each other at work, it was hard. Hard not to go to each other and just hug each other and cry.

They ignored the stares they received.

They ignored each other.

But as each second passed, they thought more and more about each other.

The day would finally come where they could not stand to be apart from one another.

"Malfoy! I'm so sorry, I don't know why I said that! You're not a Death Eater anymore, you've changed now! Every second away from you, I felt like I was suffocating! I can't live without you in my life!"

Silence rang through the air.

He smirked at her, leaned in, and kissed her.

That feeling in her stomach was once more created. The butterflies, no, the stomping gorillas were there, and she felt like she was flying. She didn't even like flying, but she loved it right then.

When they broke apart, he smiled. It was a genuine smile, a smile that she had craved for for so long. A smile that he had needed to smile for so long.

"Granger… I… love you." he whispered into her ear.

She felt tingles going up her body as she put her head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment.

"Malfoy… I love you too."

* * *

There was always their good days... but with good, comes bad.

They were happy-most of the time. But with happiness, comes sadness.

There are so many good people in the world. But with good people, come bad people.

Bad people who would try to get in between them. But would they succeed? No, their love was much too strong.

Love... it's quite the strange thing. It's so vague, yet so detailed. So general, yet so specific.

But when you are loved, or in love, or loving someone, you wouldn't ever be doing something else, because love is quite wonderful, and beautiful.

* * *

"We didn't have to fall in love, we could've climbed up slowly." she whispered into his ear.

"But what's the fun in that?" he smirked at her.

"It would have been less painful." she replied.

"But pain proves that we're human."

"But so does love."

"That, is the truth." he smiled.

* * *

"What to do, what to do?" she paced nervously across the room.

"Hermione, you'll ruin your dress!" Ginny exclaimed, laughing. "It's your wedding, calm down!"

"But what if _he_ shows up?" she stopped, turning to face her friend.

"If Ron shows up, I'll throw him out, okay?"

"Okay," she said at last, as she calmed down and took a deep breath.

* * *

"Draco, it's _the_ day!" Blaise smiled.

"No really?" he asked smirking.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Bloody nervous, mate," he replied.

"Well who wouldn't be? It's your wedding!" Blaise smiled.

"I just hope it all goes well..." he murmured.

"Don't worry, it will," Harry said.

"And if Ron shows up, I'll punch him and then throw him out, literally, okay?" Blaise said, reading Draco's mind.

"Okay, okay," he replied.

* * *

"And you may kiss the bride!"

He leaned in, and kissed her.

It was heaven, and she loved it. Every second of it.

They were going to live a happy life.

She knew it. He knew it.

Sure, they would have their ups and downs, but in the end, it would be worth it.

* * *

Hate and love fills this world.

Emotion makes us do things. Emotions such as hate, envy, etc. And we are controlled by these emotions, they continue to bring evil into this world, and a never-ending cycle of hate.

It is very easy to hate and envy someone, but very hard to love and care for somebody. This world is despicable, and is a constant illusion that deceives you, and finally, can kill you. But in the end, though this world is a despicable place, the fact that we are able to love, and be loved, makes it all the worthy to live.

Love is mandatory for life.

And love is a strange thing. It'll be there to comfort you, and it'll be there to hurt you.

But in the end… if you know love truly… you will love love.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked! That was for the Quidditch thing Round 12.**

**Prompts: **

**5. "We didn't have to fall in love, we could've climbed down slowly." –Upset Boulevard, Spector**

**9. Dialogue: "Quick, hide!"**

**13. Dialogue: "It's not what it looks like!"**


End file.
